Race Against Time
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: One-shot about Sandy leaving Soda. Please read and review.


Hello!! Well, this is a one-shot about Sandy leaving Soda. And the conversations they would had. I did my best trying to potray his feelings and having it be realistic. Also, the song bit in this "Here comes Goodbye" is a excellent song, and I highly recomend you listen to it, with reading this, or listining to it in general. Please review this and tell me what you think, and advice.

Please Review!!

Disclamer: I do not own The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own "Here comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts.

Thanks, Enjoy.

* * *

Race against time

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye  
**

**Rascal Flatts**

Whoosh, Whoosh.

The wind was blowing in my ears, as I ran against time. I ran down the street, desperate to get to her house.

Steve had told me she was leaving. I didn't understand. I didn't understand that he meant for good.

I couldn't think of anything that would be wrong. We had gone out the night before.

Just that night before…

I couldn't think about that. I knew I would start bawling if I continued down that path.

I just had to focus on Sandy.

Just on Sandy.

I soon turned the corner, and saw her house and the car. I ran faster than I ever had.

I ran up her driveway and leaped over the railing; not bothering to go up the steps. I ran to the door and knocked feverously.

Soon the door opened and I saw her.

I saw Sandy.

"Soda," she gasped. "I…I can't," she started to say, as she was closing the door.

"Sandy," I cried. I held open the door against her useless attempts. "What's going on Sandy?" I asked her.

Her china blue eyes, that used to sparkle in the night, went wide and welled up with tears.

"Sandy, Sandy, what's going on? Sandy, baby, you're scaring me," I said urgently. "Talk to me," I whispered quietly.

"Let's go out here," she said quietly.

She closed the door and walked slowly down the stairs. She kept her head down, not meeting my gaze.

We stopped when we were in her driveway. Then she turned to face me.

"I am leaving Soda. We can't be together," she said firmly, still refusing to meet my gaze.

I grabbed her chin lightly and pulled it up so I could look into her eyes. "Why? What's going on?"

"I love you," I continued.

"Soda…" she whispered.

"Sandy, I love you. I want to marry you. Don't be afraid," I told her firmly.

I grabbed her elbows and pulled her toward me.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

I dropped my arms from her. I thought we were being safe.

"Is it mine?" I whispered to her.

She finally met my gaze, without me forcing her.

Her monotone voice surprised me.

"No."

I was in shock and didn't know what to say next. However, I still love her.

"I still love you-…" I started to say.

"Just stop! Stop saying that," she yelled stepping away from me.

"I cheated on you. I am going to have another boy's baby. You should hate me," she said coldly.

Then it was quiet.

"My parents are making me move to Florida with my grandmother," she said calmly.

"What?"

My mind was trying to process the information. Trying to connect the dots. And then it hit me. She was leaving.

"I can talk to your parents," I said as I started to devise a plan.

"Soda," she groaned.

"We both can talk to them. That way, they have to listen to us. I love you…" I continued, grabbing her hand. It now felt different; foreign. Not like before.

"You have to let me go. I am going to Florida, and you can't stop this from happening." She ripped her hand out of mine.

"Sandy." I reached out to her.

"Just don't." She started up the steps and to the front door.

I walked behind her till I was at the steps.

"I don't love you anymore. Goodbye, Sodapop," she said coldly with her back to me.

"Sandy, wait, I-" I was interrupted by the slam of the front door.

"I love you," I whispered.

I knew standing there would do nothing. Her words had hurt me. Stung me like a bee sting.

I trudged back to my house. I didn't have the same emotion as before. I was broken, in a gaze.

I walked up the steps to the house and opened the front door.

Most of the lights were off. Only the kitchen light was on. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearing midnight. I heard a snore from Darry's room; evident he was asleep. Ever since Pony left, Darry had been working harder and longer. Probably trying to not worry, but I still heard him cry at night. He tried to act tough, but he wasn't fooling anyone. After all, he was just a kid.

I stumbled to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Pony was gone.

Sandy was gone.

Pony.

Sandy.

I covered my mouth as a sob erupted in my chest.

All of the sudden, the sadness covered over me like a heavy blanket. I lied down and closed my eyes. Letting Sandy's face be the last thing I saw.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Hope it was realistic for you. Please Review, and tell me what you thought of it.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
